Maddie Goes to New York
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Maddie desides to go to New York to visit her sister Liv. What will thease sisters do together and will Maddie wish she did not come or will she enjoy that she did. Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway. This story was requested

This story take place after Diggie Bashing

* * *

Maddie had broken up with Diggie once and for all. She got rid of everything that reminded of him. Something she read about helping out the breaking up in some magazine. After a week had passed Maddie wanted to clear her head so she decided to travel to New York so she could spend some days with her best friend and sister Liv. She of course contacted Liv and Liv could not wait to see her sister.

A few days later Maddie arrived at Liv's studio apartment. Maddie thought it was odd her door was open. As she got closer Maddie's eyes widen as she could clearly see both Liv and Holden naked as the two of them make out. While watching Maddie was getting horny about what she was seeing. Madde then was able to see Holden ́s nine inch hard black dick.

Maddie was getting more wet on the site of the thing. Then Maddie ends up making eye contact of the both of them. The two broke up the kiss and Maddie's eyes widen seeing her sister's C cup boobs. The last time Maddie saw Liv naked she was flat chested and no pubs. Well she still had none most likely by waxing herself but still it's been a long time since Maddie saw Liv naked.

"Are you going to stand and watch or are you going to join, sis?"

Maddie was taken back about this but all Maddie could do is nod as she enters the room and closing the door behind her. Liv and Holden went back to making out while Maddie striped naked showing of her B cup boobs and non shaved pussy. Since she never gotten any action below the belt or even felt up for that matter there was no point in shaving her pubes.

Liv saw this and knew before Maddie goes back home she is going to be nice and smooth. Until then she just wants to share her boyfriend with her sister. Once nude Maddie was on her knees, she parted her pouty pink lips and wrapped them around his dong; and started to suck away on the big black dick of Holden's, the randy tomboy bobbing her blonde head as she worked them up and down the shaft .

He soon was moan as he made out with Liv. Holden knew Maddie was no Liv when it came to sucking his dick but it still was good for their first time sucking dick. It was true this was her first time sucking a dick but she got the concept of it. She did not know why she never took action to suck Diggie. Instead she waited for him to ask. Which obviously he hasn't. So the only action Maddie got is from her hand. So as Maddie did her best sucking away on Holden's nine inch dick he was now eating out Liv.

Now Liv was moan while her boyfriend eat her out. He was truly good at eating pussy more than anyone she meets. His fingers worked wonders on Liv's pussy as he continued to eat her out. Holden stopped eating Liv out as he looked at her.

"Yeah you like your sister sucking my monster while I eat you out don't you?"

"Oh yes." Liv moaned

"Now for you suck that thing nice and good as its going into your sister ́s pussy while you watch."

Holden went back on eating out Liv. While doing so Holden was on edge and decided not to warn Maddie and in no time Maddie was gagging from the cum. She soon pulled out and found herself with a face covered in his cum. Liv seeing this put a smile on her face. Liv soon closed her eyes as Holden slid his dick into her pussy causing her to moan once more.

"Get over here Maddie so I can eat you out while I fuck your twin."

Maddie not need to be told twice got on top of the bed and soon had her pussy in Holden's face. Now it was Maddie's time to moan as it joined her with Liv's. It wasn't long until Liv ended up squirting from the fuck. Then Maddie started to squirt like it was twin magic. As they squirted Holden Kept fuck away at Liv while eating out Maddie. Liv ́s large tits heaved, jolting every time Holden buried himself balls-deep inside her.

After Liv squirted again Holden was on edge, his cock jerking deep inside her as he filled her wet teen notch with sperm deep inside. After shooting his load he pulled out and just smiled seeing his cum just leak out of Liv's pussy. He looked at Maddie and smiled.

"Its your turn dirty girl."

Maddie was hoping to lose her virginity to Diggie but that ship had already saled. She got off of her twin and went to lay next to her. Soon she felt Holden's nine inch dick sliding into her. He can feel the warmth and wetness of her virgin pussy. Soon enough, her pussy slowly allows Holden further inside. He feels her hymen and decide to warn her.

"Look, Maddie. This will hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Come on stud. I really need you to fuck me right now, make me a woman!"

When Holden slams his cock deep inside her, Maddie screams. Liv and Holden are not sure whether it is pain or pleasure. It did not take too long until Maddie was squirting all over herself. Holden then just rubbed her pussy juice all over her body. Then he looked at Liv.

"Get over here while I eat your slutty pussy."

Liv just smiled and put her pussy in Holden's face as he fuck away at her sister. While being fuck Maddie grabed onto the sheets as her breasts where bouncing do to the fuck she was getting.

"Yah you like my black dick that was just in your sister don't you."

"Fill me up, big boy." Maddie moans. "Give me all of your delicious cum."

Holden went back eating out Liv as he continued to fuck Maddie. After a few thrusts the Basketball Player squirtrd, having a loud, wet orgasm as he slammed his whole thick black cock into her white little pussy as his hot cum pumped inside her, filling her womb.

Once he pulled out he smiled as he watched another load of his drip out of her pussy, his dick wet with both cum and blood of her hymen. Holden had an idea and hopes the twins where up for it.

"So who wants my big cock in the ass for the first time?"

Liv had pleanty of sex while living in New York and was no virgin when she had sex with Holden but she has yet to try anal. As for Maddie she had slid objects in her pussy just to feel good but never thought of sliding anything in her ass. Liv for one knew she lost her virginity first before Maddie as she always thought Maddie wont get a guy as she is a tomboy after all.

"Maddie you should go first since I lost my pussy virginity before you did."

"Yeah um ok."

Maddie thought what she saw was Liv losing her virginity or at least had lost it to Holden in the first place. Maddie was soon on all fours on the bed as Holden lined up his dick and slid it right in. Maddie's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Holden pressed his cock against her puckered asshole. In one thrust, his cock tore through her asshole. Once all the way in her Holden started to fuck away causing both of them to moan as Liv watched on as she rubbed her pussy.

"Yeah you love watching me fuck your twin as you watch don't you dirty girl?"

Holden went faster and harder into Maddie and soon he was rubbing her pussy as he fuck her. Liv again squirts as she continued to watch while rubbing herself. She wondered if guys call it jacking off when they play with their dicks would it be called jilling off when girls rubbing their pussy? Either way she could not keep her eyes off of the action.

"Yeah almost there to give you more of my baby makers."

Holden felt Maddie ́s tight backside was milking his dick and soon had he right back on the brink of cumming. It wasn't long until Holden shot another load making it the fourth time tonight, his cock kept throbbing as he painted her insides with hot seed. Well he jacked off earlier that day making it five times.

So when he pulled out of Maddie he watched as her ass hole try to close back up as it leaks his cum. He then looked at Liv and she smiled and went on all fours. In no time she inhaled sharply as Holden ́s tip pushed past her tight sphincter. Holden slowly pushed more and more of his length into her backside. He stopped and let her get adjusted when he was almost fully buried in actress's ass.

"OHHHH FUCK! GOD! HOLDEN!"

Liv looked over at Maddie to find out her tomboy of a twin is passed out. Only a few times Liv ended up pased out from sex and wonderd if it will happen again. There was only one way to find out as she moaned away. Holden then noticed Maddie passed out with his cum still leaking out of her ass.

"Yeah I am going to make you pass out too."

Holden let's out a loud grunt from the tightness from Liv´s soft. Hot anal walls. "Stuffing that white ass!"

"UGGGGGGGG!" Grunted Liv as her rectum was being split apart.

Holden went faster and harder on hopes he has cum left just to watch it leak out of Liv's ass. He thrust rapidly with skin clapping echoing filling the place. The intense pleasure that riddled Liv's body had her trembling.

The moans became louder a sigh that Holden was on his edge after a few more thrusts Holden shot his final hot, milky load of the night. He did not know if he could shoot any more cum. Once he pulled out he seen Liv's ass hole trying to close itself as it leaked out his cum. He then notice Liv too was passed out and that put a smile to his face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
